1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbable suture materials formed into strips and hemostatic clips, for closing off tubular members such as veins, arteries or other blood vessels and fluid ducts during surgical procedures, and for support of nerves, vessels, bones and other anatomical structures. It encompasses different configurations of the absorbable suture materials using a basic closure mechanism.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is well known that during many surgical procedures hemostatic clips are used for strangulation or closure of blood vessels and fluid ducts. Traditionally, the vessel was clamped with a hemostat, following which a ligature was secured about the vessel to provide closure and to permit removal of clamps. This procedure was cumbersome and time consuming.
As a result, various different improved hemostatic clips have evolved which replace the aforementioned procedure with a simpler method of vessel ligation. An example of such an improved hemostatic clip is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,953 of Charles H. Klieman and Richard M. Densmore, which patent issued Feb. 19, 1980. The Klieman, et al. patent describes a hemostatic clip of elongate deformable material with a pair of arms having flat opposing surfaces with diagonal recesses therein. The recesses in the opposing surfaces are arranged so as to be angularly displaced with respect to one another, so that when the surfaces are brought into contact the recesses on opposing surfaces form a cross-hatched pattern. The arms are substantially longer than the bail portion which joins them together at the base of the generally U-shaped configuration to provide stability of the clip within the clip applicator. Each arm has a generally trapezoidal cross-section with a narrower outer portion adapted to be received in a respective groove of the clip applicator. The bail portion is generally V-shaped in cross-section.
The hemostatic clips described in the Klieman, et al. patent have proven to be highly advantageous compared with prior art hemostatic clip designs. The clips of the Klieman, et al. patent are typically made of biologically inert materials such as titanium, tantalum and stainless steel, but may also be made of absorbable materials which are slowly absorbed by the body. However, as successful as such clips are when made of deformable metal such as tantalum, problems frequently arise in the closure system of absorbable clips due to the physical properties of absorbable materials. As a result, clips made of absorbable material have been designed to lock at their tip in order to assure their closure. They are therefore bulkier, and need to be placed completely around the vessel to allow closure at the tip.
There is therefore a need for an improved closure system for absorbable surgical and suture materials. It would be advantageous to provide absorbable strip materials capable of being formed or cut in various sizes to form clips, bands, cuffs and other configurations useful in various different surgical procedures. This improved closure system for absorbable materials would be capable of use for both hemostatic clips and for a multitude of other applications, when configured as strips.